Dark Elf meets Witches
by The Travel
Summary: Jason a drow Control after saving his friends ended up in a world where magic is very weak he will teach this new world powerful magic from his world.
1. chapter 1 A new home

Chapter 1:A New Home

It was a normal day for normal day for The Black Dragon guild fighting whatever that was threatening NeverWinter. This time it was at the Mount Hotenow in the group were five people one was a female sun elf Cleric name Sarah, the second was a male Paladin name Roger, the third was a female Dwaf Trickster Rouge name Marry, the fourth was a female Tiefling Scourge Warlock name Jane, And the fifth was a male Drow Control Wizard name Jason.

The guild mates went there to find out what happened to the expedition members within the Charred Woods.

Turns out that they were all dead but it didn't end turn out the problem was a fire Titan by the name Gommoth who was banish by his because he wasn't tall. He lived in exile on Mount Hotenow, where he sensed the power of the primordial Maegera. Dedicating himself to her, he formed a cult of fire-worshiping creatures, seeking to fully reawaken her so that she might set all of the world on fire.

They did many things like getting works orders from zombies miners then clearing vents that would slow Gommoth down they continue by helping a elf by the name

Heartleaf with seeds that would turn this land of stone and lava into beauty and plenish to kill important people to Gommoth General Ignazar, The fire Lords, and many more until they reach The Temple of the Primordial where Gommoth was hiding.

The group put all of their strength and courage they kill Gommoth and any followers he had left.

"So, what you guys going to do when get back?" Ask Roger

"I'm going to see my wife and since we've been here for weeks I'm sure we won't be leaving the house for a month." said Sarah

"I'm going to ask that boy get that new barkery if wanted to go on a date with." said Marry

"I'm going home to see my fiance and going to plan our wedding." said Jane

"Well that's great I'm going home and see my wife and kids." said Roger

They all turn to Jason.

'I'm so lonely everyone in the guild has a lover or married why can I find someone'

"So, Jason what are you going to do when we get back." Roger asks

Jason was about to say something but was interrupted by dwarf who was asking for help.

"Please you have to help us!" yelled the Dwarf.

"What's wrong?" ask Marry

"There a...a fire dragon by the name Karrundax who a top of the volcano if the dragon isn't stop then it going to cause the volcano to erupt and kill everyone here.

The group have only face one dragon in the Neverdeath Graveyard but the only reason they kill that dragon from other guilds, but they need to stop the dragon before it's to late. They reach the volcano where the dragon was hiding once they were inside the saw many dead monsters they wonder if another guild had show up and already kill the dragon but to make sure they ran as fast as they could until they reach the lair of the dragon. When they reach the lair, they were shock when they saw the dragon dead and a woman sitting on it. The group saw that the woman was human and she was wearing red boots, black pants, white shirt, and she also wearing a red cape. The woman saw them, the group slowly walk to her but suddenly the woman attacks them the group did all they could but the woman was to strong every time the group try to heal themselves that woman would always send her mini black boxes and attack them.

"Well this boring I guess it time to say goodbye." said the woman as she was about to kill them but Jason tackle her and they both fell into the lava.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Oh, shut up and die" Jason says as he was summoning one of his powerful attacks.

"You think you beat me I know all your moves so just give-" she was interrupted when she saw the drow summoning a giant ice sword and strike at her. She tries to do something but it was to late her head was chopped off.

Jason was happy he saw his friends but there was one problem he was falling into the lava.

"Oh no! There got to be something I can do?"

He then notices a couple of objects coming out the headless woman one small round metal thing the other was a glass box. Jason press on the glass box and just then the round metal thing started to glow and began to fly.

"It's flying I'm saved!"

Just then a portal opens and suck Jason into it. Once he was out of the portal he once he was somewhere else.

"Where am I?" he looks around and saw that the place he is look like a school "If I near a school I could be close to NeverWinter I just need to talk to the..." he was interrupted when he saw a giant piece of metal was about to hit a group of students. Jason stick out his hand a nice bean came out covering the metal in ice and shattering it into tiny pieces. When the students saw this, they were in aw they didn't know who this man was but they were glad that he saved them. Jason slowly landed down (why looking awesome) and said, "Greetings everybody I am looking for the person in charge of this building."

"I am the one in charge" said an old woman "Who are you? Are you Professor Croix assistant?"

Jason was wondering who this Professor Croix just then a small paper drops in front on him. He picks and when his widen the professor they expected what's the woman who attack him and his group the woman he killed. And there were different things he's going to say things he didn't want to say until he say, "I am her replacement."

The headmistress and a couple of others we're shocked when they heard this.

"Before she died she told me to take over her class and I'm sorry to ask what are your names if I'm going to teach in this class I need to know names of my collies."

"I am headmistress Miranda Holbrooke. The other names are Professor Anne Finneran, Professor Samantha Badcock, Professor Lukic, Professor Nelson, and we have another name Professor Ursula Callistis but she is running an errand."

"Alright then." He turned it the students and teachers and said "pleasure to meet everyone my name is Jason I am going to be your new teacher...um I will ask everybody's questions tomorrow when class begins I just going to go to my room now cause I had a long day and I just want some rest."

The headmistress nodded and show him to his room.

{Hours later}

After some rest Jason was in the office of headmistress with the other teachers.

"Oh, good you made it." said headmistress as Jason place a thin metal/plastic thing on her desk.

"What is this?" she asks

"This it's called a tablet it will help the students to learn magic better."

Just then one of the teachers started to poke it went with wand and said, "This is the beginning of the end."

Jason just ignored her thinking she is crazy and said, "It's not it's here to help us so get over it."

"It is forbidden to use such a gaudy thing in our classrooms." said another teacher and this one was very rude "Also I heard that previous professor brought some of her modern machinery into the New moon Tower."

"Yes, that was her research equipment where you think I got the tablet from. And also, if you don't like it how about you shut the hell up! I don't give a care when you think this is my classroom I'll choose what I want so shut up!" Jason

This caused the teacher to be in range.

"Come at me but know this I face more powerful people than you." said Jason as was about to attack.

"Now hold up no need for violence!" the headmistress pleated Jason listen to her and lower his weapon down "thank you. I want to ask what happened to Professor Croix?"

"How she died was tragic there was a Titan by the name of Gommoth who was about to engulfed half the world and fire when we fought him but he was to strong and in the end she died."

"How sad that she no longer here but I hope you will honor her wishes."

"Of course, I will. Well since everybody's now set I'll be going back to bed goodnight everybody and again I don't give a care what you think I'm teaching what I think and you can go suck it." he said as left the room.

{The next day}

The entire school had no heat and all the students and teachers didn't especially three students their names are Akko, Lotte, and Sucy.

"It's cold." yelled Akko as she slams the door open

The three of them have cover themselves with blanket and other stuff to warm themselves.

"Not having heat really sucks." said Sucy.

Just send this all the other students all over the floor crying holding bath stuff.

"Wait, what the heck is all this?" ask Akko

"I guess not being able to take a hot shower before the game to people." said Lotte

Just then they saw steam coming into the window. They went to the window and saw a small little Hut out in front of the school so they rushed towards the hut.

"You sure we should do this?" Lotte asks

"It's fine we're just going to ask if we can get some heat. said Akko as she open the curtains.

(10 minutes ago)

Since Jason couldn't take any shower inside the school because every bathroom and shower that was only used for girls, so he built a hut started a fire and put bathtub over it and he started take a bath. While he was taking a bath, who's looking over some files of each student that he's going to teach there are a few that caught his eye.

"Now let see Diana Cavendish born from place called Great Britain blah blah blah wealthy family blah blah blah and she has two friends Hannah England and Barbara Parker... great we have a stuck up and her two lackeys. he then tosses the files aside and begin to read some other files these people he kind of like.

"We have Amanda O'Neill a Irish-American she's really adventurous but it says that she what sometimes break in during the night and try to steal some items well it showed them, maybe if they have updated security system maybe this wouldn't happen. Next we have Constanze Amalie vo- holy crap her name that long?" Jason was imagining her write it every single time "It's also said that she's really good with technology that's good maybe she'll become a Control wizard but teachers mostly Professor Anne is trying to expel her don't worry there I'm going to protect you. Last, we have Jasminka Antonenko she from Russia and is always happy, but it said she won't stop eating during class. Well maybe if they don't have anything else than potatoes maybe she wouldn't eat during class." He put those aside and pick up three other folders now these people he really wants to meet.

"First, we have Sucy Mambavaran is she from the Philippines she sometimes creepy and she a huge love for potions, especially poisons. Wow she would be good if she is become a Scourge Warlock if she wants. Second, we have Lotte Jansson she is from Finland and she can speak with fairies I know in a couple of people who communicate with nature maybe she one of them. And lastly we have Akko Kagari... she looks familiar I don't know why but she looks familiar anyway it says that she from Japan the reason she wants to become a witch because she saw a show from a witch name Shiny Chariot."

He kept reading about these girls how they achieve this powerful item that was supposed to be in this forbidden forest, how they brought the spirit of the headmistress own father to rest, how they free a tormented soul that was for some reason what part of this school special thing that eat students and then poop them out. And yet the teachers mostly that jerk of a teacher Professor Anne want them expelled except for one Professor name Ursula but he's here now so he will also help these students.

"I can't wait to meet these students." Jason said just then the curtains open and it show three students. "Holy crap! What are you doing here!? Ever hear of knocking? Get out!" he said as he dives into the tub.

"We're sorry!" said a student as she shut the curtains Jason just realized who that person was "Wait are you Akko?" he ask as he slowly got out of the tub.

"Um..yes."

"I read files about you and your friends Lotte and Sucy." he said as he slowly putting on his clothes.

"There files on us?" said a different girl

"What do they say?" said another girl

"Oh, your friends are also here. Yes, they're all files on you three most of it says that you are not good witches but that come from a mean teacher but there are few people who said you are courageous, brave, and more." said Jason as he put his boots on and slowly walk out of the hut. "But I have a question, what are you doing here don't you have showers inside the school?"

"Well you see since the fairies are on strike there is only cold water in the showers." Akko said Jason had heard that fairies do most of the work and now they on strike until they get what they want.

"How did you have hot water? And why are you taking a bath outside than inside the school." ask Lotte

"This is a school for only girls the bathrooms are for only girls and I'm a guy, so I built this little hot so I can take a nice warm bath. And to answer any questions on how I am taking a warm bath simple I started a little fire under the tub. Know before you ask any more questions I can't right now you have class starting in a few minutes so you need a rush there don't worry I'm sure you'll be all right I'll see you after your classes and I'll answer all your questions." he said as the girls went to their classes.

{Hours later}

Jason was heading to his room and was panicking he found out there are only humans here no Elves, Dwafs, Orcs, anybody expect humans and he found that the Sorcerer Stone give them their powers and their magic is very weak.

"I need to find every magic I know if I teach the magic that I know they might have a chance against the enemy." he then notice Akko sitting next to the fairies wearing I headband with some symbols on it.

"Akko why are you sitting with the fairies?"

"I'm protesting with them this isn't right they deserve the power of the Sorcerer's Stone as well." she said

"Okay then see you later." Jason said as he was. Akko was surprise she thought that he was going to stop. "Don't worry I'm not going to stop you as long to do this peacefully you have nothing to worry about." and he walk of but no to his room he hid himself to a nearby tree. He watches Akko protesting he saw something about her that remind him about someone he really cares for. Just then the teachers came and saw what's happening I tried to argue with them, but they didn't listen then Diana Cavendish show up and told if they didn't work then the school would shut down and they wouldn't have a job.

Jason walk to the group and said, "How can a bourgeois person understand how labors feel?" everyone turn and saw Jason walking towards them.

"Diana lives in luxury and has a huge room here, so don't let her fool you." Jason told the fairies and Akko.

This Diana mad and said to Jason "I was impressed what you did yesterday, but I guess that I was wrong you are a fool."

Just then Jason lift her up by the collar of a shirt and said, " And you are a stuck up girl who gets everything she wanted let me tell you something I lost my family my parents were killed by slavers my sister which she was four was eaten by giant spiders so let me tell you since you were born a noble you don't even know what hard work is really like, do you?"

He let her go and slowly walk away and said "This is such a waste of time. Honestly isn't there anything else you could be doing instead?"

"Actually, yes I think I found a way to solve everybody's problem headmistress, teachers, fairies, and Akko please meet me in one of the classrooms."

{Classroom}

Everyone was in the classroom teachers on one side and the Strikers on the other side. Justin Jason comes and with a big machine.

"This was made by Professor Croix she has developed a sorcery solution system or for short SSS. With it we can create magical energy." Jason show of the SSS "The Sorcerer's Stone absorbs power from the ley lines, then release it. So, throughout the day keeps producing energy like a power plant, that's wasting precious magic power. Now what if we transform all of that wasted magic power into another form of energy and use it more efficiently. And that is the sorcerer solution system."

When he finishes everyone has different reactions teachers were worried that might have to spend a fortune on the fairies were happy.

"That sounds awfully complicated." said the Headmistress.

Jason just smiled and said "Not at all! The SSS doesn't change a thing meaning the magical work the way it always has and in fact the same flying disc that I flew on also powered by the SSS."

"This will cost a lot of money" said Professor Samantha

"You're right it will cost much but if the school bills a research lab the government will provide a grant which will also mean the cost will be zero! We can save energy from the Sorcerer's Stone and while

everybody is sleeping and then turning into energy that we can used semi-permanently by the fairies. That way both witches and fairies can use energy equally."

Everyone was clapping they love this plan except for one.

"Absolutely not!" everybody turns to Professor Anne "As witches of Luna Nova, we have to uphold the traditions Left To Us by our ancestors. Once again I'm asking you please not bring modern machinery." Just then piece of ice flew right beside her everyone wondering where that piece fly came from until they saw Jason who had his arm up and a small weird flying object next to him.

"I told you to shut up!" he said

"Wait how can you use magic?" Akko

"Well that's easy to answer it's because my magic doesn't need the Sorcerer's Stone."

Everybody was speechless they never heard of magic that doesn't require the Sorcerer's Stone.

"It seems you're all surprised I'm called a Control Wizard we do not rely on the stone oh and by the way there are other Wizards and witches who can use powers that doesn't require the stone. Now let's have a vote all in favor of the SSS and solving this problem raise your hands." everybody expect Professor Anne "All those want to keep the traditional way and making more problems raise your hand but we all know who won so I'm guessing the SSS sticking around so Proud Anne I hope now you will shut up because I'm going to sick and tired of your babbling every time... Okay meeting ending goodbye everybody."

Jason left the meeting room and headed to his room just then he heard a voice he turned around and what he saw horrified him it was a little girl running towards him she was wearing a purple shirt gray pants she was smiling happy little girl then said "Big brother." tears coming down from his eyes he saw his little sister running towards him.

"Professor Jason?" Jason shook his head realizing that the girl he was looking at was Akko "Why are you crying?" she asks

Jason wipe his tears away and smiled and said, "oh it must be the cold air I always does that to my eyes, so you need anything?"

"I want to say thank you for you did I really appreciate it."

Jason smiled knowing that they are we now peace never even go back to where I was "I'm glad I could help"

Just and their noise coming from the schoolyard they look outside and they saw the fairies attacking students for some reason.

"What the heck?" ask Jason as he and Akko rush outside just then they saw Lotte and Sucy.

"Guys do you know what's going on?" ask Akko

"I don't know but it looks fun." said Sucy

"All of them are furious." said Lotte

"Wait why?" Jason asks

"They're saying that someone hurt the fire fairy for the witches must be punished."

"Wait this could be an accident or a third party who's trying to destroy the school from within." just then Jason saw something walking away. Akko, you and your friends must stop this I believe I found third party." he said as he rushes to the same direction of the person walking away.

As Jason was running until he found the culprit. It was a fairy but for some reason it looks different than the others and it was holding a plate on the plate was the injured fairy.

"Who are you?"

The fairy responded by attacking Jason quickly dodge the attack he then shoot a few pieces of ice the fairy was hit and for some reason it turned into blocks Jason slowly walk to the fire fairy and pick up the plate just as he was about to leave the other fairy reappear this time bigger Jason then stick out his hand and then a beam of ice came out slowly freezing the fairy.

Jason was walking back to the school until he saw the fairies was still attacking he was enrage he then slam down to the ground and yelled "Stop!" the ground began to crack unleashing magic that no one have ever seen before everyone was now staring at Jason.

"Enough of this fighting as you can see I'm holding the fire fairy I will heal this fairy and after that there will be peace or I swear you wish this wasn't happening!" he said as he put the plate down he quietly said a few words and a circle appeared around the plate with strange words around it the next thing anybody knew fire erupted inside a circle and the fire fairy stand up.

"As you can see the fairy stand, now can there be-" he didn't finish as he see everybody still looking him but for some reason strangely even look at the fairy what he saw shocks him the fairy now looks like a little girl she has red hair, red eyes, and she have wings and she was wearing a white dress.

"What the! How did that happen?" he ask himself as little girl hugged him and said " Daddy!"

"Daddy?! I think you have someone else you are talking about I'm not your dad!"

The little girl just smiled and said "Yes you are you saving for that monster." just then the fairy that Jason hat frozen reappeared the little girl hide behind Jason and said "That's the monster he tried to kill me!" Jason new what he had to do even if you hand signs at giant ice or came out and killed the fairy. The fairy broke into tiny pieces revealing that the fairy wasn't real it was just a puppet.

"As you can see that puppet started this little battle I asked for peace, can we have peace?" he asks

The fairies all look at each other then they look at Jason and nodded yes everybody was happy now there is now finally peace.

{Next day}

The fairies went back to work students and teachers now finally can use there magic.

"School officials said all with the label union under the condition of implementing the Sorcery Solution System. In addition, the system, a research lab was created in the New Moon Tower and digital equipment is now allowed on campus. It's the beginning of a new era at Luna Nova." said Lotte as she was reading the paper.

"I can't believe how awesome Professor Jason is!" said Akko

{In front of the school}

"Headmistress!" said a tired witch she had blue hair, glasses, and in her twenties this was professor Ursula "I'm so sorry for taking so long!"

"Your efforts are certainly appreciated, Ursula." said the headmistress "However we don't really need them anymore. Things are changing here."

Professor Ursula didn't understand what was happening until she saw Akko walking with a person she never saw before.

"Who's that?" Professor Ursula asks

"That is Jason is going to be in the new professor since professor Croix pass away."

 _'Wait Croix is dead that can't be!?'_ she thought.

She then walks to them Akko saw her and was happy while Jason was blushing a little.

"Professor Ursula you came back." said Akko

"It's good to see you to Akko, and who is this?"

"I'm Jason new professor... I'm the only guy in the school and I'm a drow!" His eyes widen when he just realized what he just said. "I mean... I got to go!" he then run off.

 _'Drow don't exist...do they?'_


	2. Chapter 2 Teaching and unkown secerts

Chapter 2 Teaching and unkown secerts

It was just another day at Luna Nova and Jason was teaching his class full of witches while making sure no one can see his face and talk about a device that Professor Croix made that would help them with their magic.

"Ok with this device you will automatically detect a nearby leyline, allowing you to use magic even if you're outside the range of the Sorcerer's Stone." Just then he notices Akko hand was up.

"I have a question?" she asked, "Do Control Wizards need power from the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"No we don't need power from the Sorcerer's Stone, our power comes all around us and there are others like me that don't need the Stone powers Mages, Warlocks, Priest and Priestess." Jason could see the surprise faces on his student "Ok then enough of that let's run a simulation with these devices." Everyone quickly grabs their devices and began the simulation however Jason notices Diana glaring at him.

{A couple of hours later}

Diana was in the library trying any information about Professor Croix and/or replacement Professor Jason when all of a sudden she heard someone said "Hello Diana" she turns her head and saw Professor Ursula walking towards her.

"Are you doing some research?" Professor asked, "Dedicated as always, it seems."

"It nothing important really. I just wanted to know more about Professor Croix or her replacement Professor Jason."

"Professor...Croix and Professor Jason?" Professor Ursula as Diana nodded _'I still can't believe she's dead. And What about this Jason person? The thing he said about him being a Drow, It can't be true can it?'_

"Professor Ursula?" Professor Ursula notice that Diana was staring at her "I asked if you two were friends?"

Professor Ursula was about to say something until she saw a little girl was using magic to lift up some books.

"Who is that?" Professor Ursula asked

"Oh that the fairy that Professor Jason turns into a human."

' _I heard that a fairy got turn into a little girl but I didn't know that Professor Jason did it he must be very powerful'_ Professor Ursula thought as she walks towards the girl "Hi there little one I'm Professor Ursula, what's your name?"

"Oh hello I'm Jean my father is also a Professor," she said

Since the now human fairy is living with Jason he had to think a name for her. He thought of different names until he found the name perfect name for her.

"I know I met him yesterday." she said as she notices a couple of books that were floating beside Jean "How are you doing that?"

"Oh this I'm still a fairy so I still have my magic but my father is teaching me new things so he told me to get these books to help him to train me better," Jean said as Professor Ursula read some of the titles of the books that was next to Jean Cooking 101, How raise a child, Being a single parent, and many more.

' _It seems Professor Jason is new about raising a child'_ Diana thought

"Well it's nice to meet you Professor Ursula but I need to go bye," Jean said as she started to walk away.

'She seems sweet, but her father I don't trust him, he could also be after the Claiomh Solais'

{Professor Jason Classroom}

Jason was working on his laptop while his hood was down showing his face. He was thinking about his new daughter he told her that he wasn't human even show her his face but to his surprise, she didn't care.

{Flashback last night}

"So you're not afraid of me? After all, I am a Drow" Jason asked as his new began to hug him.

"I don't care what you are your still my daddy and I love you!"

Jason then hug her back for a couple of seconds, he then let her gone and put his hood back up.

"Listen Jean there have to be some rules. Rule #1 Don't tell anyone that I'm a Drow the reason why is because no one knows that I'm a Drow, rule #2 do not talk and/or go near any other Drow because other Drows are very bad there is only one that I know that is good but he didn't give me his name but he did tell a secret password called Looking Glass, And if you somehow run into anyone who is from a guild that is called Black Dragon tell them that you're my daughter and if they don't believe you then tell them these three words Giant Rainbow Lizard, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy I understand!" she said as she gave her father a hug again.

{End Flashback}

"I wonder if I should find Jean a school? I mean it would keep her safe from the teachers of this place especially that bi-"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" Jason asked as he put his hood back up.

"Daddy it's me and I brought someone who wants to talk to you," Jean said as she opens the door and notices that Akko was standing next to her.

"Ah Akko, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask if you know anything about Chariot?" Akko asked

"Well, I have read notes from Professor Croix her full name was Chariot Du Nord. She was a very charming girl, who seemed to have the innate ability to attract all kinds of people to her." as he finishes speaking he notices that there were tears forming around Akko's eyes "Are you alright?"

"Sorry...It just I don't I've heard anyone else talk about her as nicely as you did, so I got little emotional. Everyone else seems to think of her as some kind of embarrassment."

Jason could see the sadness in his student's eyes so he said "She was trying to show people the beauty of magic and inspire many people to follow their dreams." after he finishes saying he could see Akko's face turn from sadness to joy.

"You really are the best, Professor Jason!" said Akko "Do you happen to know why she disappeared? Or where she is now?"

"I'm sorry no I do not where she is, but if you have anything that's connected to her, I just might be able to find her using the magic science that Croix made."

"Wait I have the Shiny Rod! It uses to belong to Chariot! I'll go get it!" she said as she was about to head to her dorm but was stop by Professor Jason.

"Wait before you get finish your classes and then meet me in the New Moon Tower Croix lab is there and would help us better, also I need your friends to babysit my daughter while we work on our little experiment."

Akko nodded and headed to her next class.

{A couple hours later}

Professor Jason and Akko were walking through the tower and Akko could see a group of fairies removing couple statues.

"Um Professor Jason what are they doing?" she asked

"Those statues are actually golems, I have the fairies remove them because I found out that those golems were weak and could get easily destroy."

They soon arrive at the lab, once inside Akko could see many books from different subjects.

"Professor Jason, why do you have books so many around the place?"

"Because I was going to homeschool Jean but instead I'm just let her go to school." he said as he was lying through his teeth as he was using these books to learn about this world history, science, math, and many more "Any way can you please place the staff on the table." Akko nodded and place the Shiny Rod on the table and a seconds later the table started to brighten up and began to scan the staff.

' _Hmm, it's said that the Shiny Rod is particularly effective when used in conjunction with spirit energy. Which means it responds to the innate spiritual energy of the owner and greatly amplifies their magic power, but there are some problems it seems I can't find Chariot but the staff chooses its wielder...why would it pick Akko'_ he thought as he walks towards her.

"Did you find where Chariot is?" she asked

"Sorry but no...however there is another test that I need to do and for that you need to sleep and the reason, why is because I found, is that the Shiny Rod chooses its wielder." he said as he took a small remote a press a button and a drone appear behind her and shot her with a beam and put Akko to sleep "I hope you can forgive me." he then pick her up and place her on a table "Begin analyze her," he said as the drone began to analyze her.

"Stop right there!"

Jason turned around and saw Professor Ursula pointing her wand ward at him.

"Step away from her!" Professor Ursula said.

"Wait it's not wh-"

"Don't play dumb you're also after the world-altering magic!"

Jason was confused on what she said "The world-altering magic? I never of heard it!"

This made Ursula's eyes widen when he said that "Then why do you have the Claiomh Solais?"

"The Claiomh what!? What's that? (Ursula pointed to the staff that Akko brought) I thought it was called the Shiny Rod!?"

Ursula was about to say something there until they heard something moaning they turn towards Akko and saw something coming out of Akko's head. The creature has a human skull, thin tan body, and it had scythe for hands. Ursula blast at the creature and hit it causing it to scream in pain however they heard Akko screaming in pain.

"Wait a minute I know what this thing is," said Jason as he shot an ice beam at the creature face blinding it. Jason then cover Ursula mouth "Don't speak!" The began to sniff it's surrounding trying to find anything that's close to it when it did not find anything it slowly headed back Akko and went back to her head. The Professors rush to see if Akko is ok.

"What was that thing? And how do you know that thing?" Ursula asked

"It's called a Dream Leach it's a type of demon that goes into people minds and slowly suck there life force and the reason I know that thing is because I face it before with my friends, the question is who put that in her?"

"We have to do something!?"

"We can't unless we want to hurt Akko like you did when shot at the demon they are connected the only way to break the connection is we need a Warlock they know how to deal with demons better, they only problem is that I don't know where they are?"

Just then Akko eyes open and she slowly got.

"Akko how are you feeling? And I'm sorry for what I did." Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine and don't worry about it you were just trying to help (she then notice Professor Ursula) Oh hey Professor Ursula, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the neighborhood, why don't I help you up." Professor Ursula said as she helps her get off the table and help her leave the room but before they left Professor Ursula to turn her head and said "We'll tell the Headmistress."

"Of course and only her." Professor Jason said as he waves the girls goodbye.

Just as they an image pop up from one of the screens that were in the lad. When Jason took a look at the image his eyes widen on he saw. It was male Drow but not just not just any Drow this one was the one who killed his family.

"Akko...why of all people is he's in your memory.


End file.
